PentUp Frustration
by whitemokona234
Summary: I just thought it'd be fun to mix these two together... Watanuki and Doumeki haven't had fun in a while. Maybe these strange looking foreigners can help change that. If I messed up or forgot something, please comment and tell me.


If I'm correct, this is my second crossover fic, but it's my first single-chapter crossover fic. I don't know, I figured since I like all these couples so much, I could mix them all up into one big fananza of yaoi :D Enjoy!

I don't own xxxHOLiC, Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series, or any of the characters from either show. There are no OCs whatsoever in this story. Well, there might be. This is a PWP after all… Other warnings include DouWata, SuFin, GerIta, SpaMano, GiriPan, LietPol, AmeCan, FrUK, RoChu, and a voyeur!Yuuko!

Pent-Up Frustration

"Watanuki~! Bring me my liquor please~!" Yuuko sang, waving her empty bottle.

"I'm coming…!" Watanuki grumbled in the kitchen, wishing Doumeki would leave already. "Why are you still here? I asked you to leave a _long _time ago!"

"I didn't say I was going to leave," was all Doumeki said, sneaking a veggie kabob from the plate on the stove. Watanuki growled slightly before leaving in a huff to deliver Yuuko her liquor.

"Here, take it." he said through gritted teeth.

"Aw~, someone's all sexually frustrated~!" Yuuko sang, gulping the entire bottle down in less than a second.

Watanuki blushed and sputtered in an attempt to speak. " I am _not!_ It's just-"

"You and Doumeki haven't had sex in a while and you're _sexually frustrated_!" Yuuko sang once more, laughing right along with Mokona, Maru, and Moro.

"W-well… I… H-how is _that _any of your concern, Yuuko?" Watanuki yelled, pointing a finger dangerously close to Yuuko's face.

"You work for me." she said with an indifferent tone.

"That doesn't have _anything _to do with _**anything**_!"

"Well, is it true?"

"…"

Yuuko smirked, which made Watanuki shiver. "Oh, Doumeki-kun~!" she sang out.

"Yeah?" Doumeki said from his place behind Watanuki.

"How the hell did you get in here so fast?" Watanuki seethed, blushing slightly.

"I've been standing here for quite a while now."

"Bu-"

"Doumeki-kun." Yuuko said, crossing her legs. "Tell me. When was the last time you and Watanuki here made love?"

"About two months ago."

"What the _hell_? Why would you _answer _her?" Watanuki yelled, blushing furiously. Yuuko and Mokona were laughing their heads off while Maru and Moro ran in circles around them, singing "Sexually frustrated!" over and over again.

Watanuki grabbed his hair and pulled mercilessly. Doumeki took his hands and held them, making Watanuki look up at him. They looked into each other's eyes and completely forgot where they were. Their lips were centimeters apart when Yuuko ceased her laughing and said, "It seems we have guests." It made Watanuki stop and wriggle out of Doumeki's grasp.

"I-I should probably go get that…" he mumbled, running off to go answer the door. When he got there, there were 16 people standing in the doorway. Each of them were soaking wet from the rain that had inadvertently started during the argument going on before. The group stood there staring at Watanuki until one of them spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Feliciano!" he said, waving. "These are my friends Heracles, Nihon, Tino, Feliks, Alfred, Toris, Yao, Arthur, Antonio, Francis, Lovino, Matthew, Ivan, Berwald, and Doitsu!" he added all in one breath, pointing to each one as he named them.

"My real name is Ludwig," the one Feliciano called 'Doitsu' said.

"A-and mine i-is Kiku…" the one Feliciano called 'Nihon' said.

Watanuki nodded in conformation. He took in the faces of each guest and noticed they each looked like foreigners. So, he figured they'd only be there for one reason. "So… are you all here to see Yuuko, then?" he asked.

"Who the hell's Yuuko?" Lovino asked.

"Okay, so you're not here for that…" he said out loud. "Then, why exactly are you here…?"

"That's what we don't know. We were all just hanging out together and then we just ended up here." Heracles said, his voice low and deep.

"M-may we come inside…? It's really cold out here…" Tino asked, shivering and leaning slightly against Berwald.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Please forgive me. Come inside…" Watanuki said, stepping out the way.

One by one, they came inside. Once the last one was in the shop, Yuuko came out in a flowing butterfly kimono. "Ah, I see we have quite a few guests here." she said, smiling.

"Yuuko, they said they just appeared out of nowhere." Watanuki said as if it happened everyday. Which it kinda did.

"Well, then, we'll let them stay here. After all, we can't just leave them out in the street while it's raining. However, this will mean you'll have to work overtime."

"What the _hell, _Yuuko, _why?_" the Seer complained, starting to pull his hair again.

"Well, I couldn't _possibly _take care of all these guests _by myself_~!" Yuuko sang, hiding her smirk behind a butterfly fan.

"Well, _neither can I!_" Watanuki complained further, almost forgetting they were right behind him.

"You won't be taking care of them by yourself, silly!"

"Well then, who's helping me?"

"Doumeki-kun, of course!"

"D-Doumeki…?" Watanuki said, completely falling back and even blushing a bit.

"Aw, is this Doumeki-person your lover?" Feliciano asked, holding onto Ludwig's arm.

"Why, yes he is!" Yuuko said, answering before Watanuki had a chance to protest. There was a lot of sputtering and spazzing before Watanuki gave up and sighed.

"It's okay, we're not much different!" the Italian said.

Watanuki was about to say something when Doumeki came out in a uniform similar to his school uniform, but it seemed more elegant. "D-Doumeki…" the Seer stuttered.

"Yuuko-san said you'd need help. So, I'll help you." He looked into his blue and gold eyes and let a smile graze his features for half a second. Then, he turned to the foreigners. "Yuuko-san already has rooms ready for you all, so I'll take you to them." he said, leading the way already.

"Oh, that's good. I'm so tired…" Arthur sighed, putting his hand on his waist.

Francis quickly replaced the Brit's hand with his and slid it lower onto his hip. Taking the hint, Arthur smiled and asked, "By any chance, may we take a bath here?"

"Why of course. I'll get Watanuki right on that." Yuuko said, smiling again.

"Dammit, Yuuko!" the bespectacled boy seethed, clenching his fists. "Fine!" he said, stomping away to the bathroom.

"Don't forget their robes~!" Yuuko sang out, giggling at the frustrated yell that followed.

"Y'know, I'm kinda hungry… Ve~, Doitsu! Did you bring a snack?" Feliciano asked, grabbing onto the German's arm once again.

"No. Sorry, Italia." he replied, glancing down at the Italian's neck. "But, I know how I can make up for that…" he added with a smug smile. The smaller man giggled and held his arm tighter.

Meanwhile, back in the washroom, Watanuki couldn't help but wonder what Feliciano meant when he said they weren't all that different. He ran the water nice and hot, then went to the cabinet in that room and pulled out enough robes for each guest, Maru, Moro, Yuuko, Doumeki, and himself, knowing they both would be staying there for the night.

Once the water was finished running and Watanuki had everything set, he went out in search of the two who had asked for a bath. Instead, he ran into Doumeki. "D-Doumeki…" he cleared his throat and tried again. "Doumeki, I was actually looking for you…"

"…"

"Well, aren't you going to ask me what I want from you?"

"You'll tell me anyway."

Watanuki groaned, then sighed. "Whatever, can you tell me what room, um… Arthur and Francis are staying in?" he asked.

"Mind telling me what they looked like?"

"They were both blonde. That's just about all I remember."

"There were eight blonde people in that group."

"Well, show me the rooms you put the blonde people then…"

"Sure…" Doumeki started walking and lead him down the hallway to the first room he remembered that had two blondes staying in it.

Taking a quick peek inside and confirming it was who he was looking for, he slowly opened the door all the way. What he saw made him blush and quickly close it back. The two were wrapped up in each other's arm, grinding their hips into each other and kissing hotly, moaning and groaning.

Doumeki happened to see it too and looked away so Watanuki wouldn't see him blush. Taking a deep breath, the Seer opened the doors slightly and knocked on the wall.

The two stopped, somewhat, and looked up at them, not even fazed by them. "U-um… y-you're bath is, um… r-ready…"

Francis laughed quietly, then stood up and helped Arthur get up as well. "Thank you… Watanuki, right?"

"U-uh-huh…" he replied, not being able to look Francis in the eye.

The French man hooked a finger under Watanuki's chin, making the boy blush even more. He lifted his face so he was looking him in the eye and smiled. "I like that name… it suits you… And I like those eyes too…"

"Hehe… r-really…?" Watanuki said a little uncomfortably. Doumeki took the man's hand away and glared slightly at him.

Francis laughed and put his hands up in a defensive way. "Don't worry, I'm not trying to take him from you. I'm not like that."

"We'll just go ahead and bathe then…" Arthur mumbled, pulling Francis along and grumbling angry words at him on their way there.

Watanuki was still blushing and Doumeki was still glaring until Yuuko called them. Following her voice, they found she was in her room, lounging on the couch. "What?" Watanuki asked.

"It seems some of our guests are hungry. Would you two mind making them something to eat?"

"What do you mean _you two_? You know Doumeki can't cook."

"Well, maybe he can't, but that doesn't mean he can't serve the food, now does it?"

"Well… no, I guess not…"

"Good. Now, get to it! Oh yes, and don't forget to make me some too!"

"But you _just _ate!"

"All this commotion would make anyone hungry!"

"I'm not!"

"Well, you've always been a bit weird, Watanuki."

"You're a weirdo Watanuki!" Mokona yelled, pointing and laughing.

"Weirdo, weirdo!" Maru and Moro sang, running in circles as the witch and the little black… er, thing cackled.

"Augh!" Watanuki yelled, then stomped off into the kitchen. "Stupid Yuuko… making me work overtime… laughing in my face… calling me weird… who does she think she-" he stopped mid-rant when he felt Doumeki's arms wrap around his waist. "D-Doumeki… what are you…"

"Calm down… everything will be okay…" the archer mumbled against Watanuki's neck, his eyes closed. Once he was fully calm and even starting to lean against him, Doumeki reluctantly pulled away from him and went over to the refrigerator. "So, what were you planning on making?"

Within a few hours, Watanuki had a huge meal prepared for each of the guests, as well as Yuuko, Doumeki, Mokona, Maru, and Moro. When the two reported back to Yuuko, they asked her if they were supposed to call them to the table. "Oh, no no. There's not nearly enough room at the table for _all _of us!"

"Well, then, where are they supposed to _eat_?" Watanuki asked.

"In their rooms of course~!"

Seeing as Watanuki was tired and Doumeki didn't talk much anyway, they just went back to the kitchen to deliver the guests their food. When they were gone, Yuuko smiled evilly behind her fan. "Now it begins…" she murmured.

Watanuki had suggested that he and Doumeki each take one plate since it'd be so heavy with all the food that'd be on it. They went to the first door, the room with Francis and Arthur. This time, Watanuki opened the door part of the way and knocked on the wall again. "Come in…" he heard Francis say. He figured that meant they were both decent so he opened the door fully. Then, he wished he hadn't.

The two were a position similar to earlier, only this time, since they'd taken a bath earlier, they were half naked with their robes hanging off their shoulders. Arthur was on the floor, red and trying to catch his breath, and Francis was just smiling.

Watanuki blushed and tried to cover his eyes with his bangs. "Um… y-you're food i-is ready…" he stuttered, falling into the same predicament from earlier.

"You can… just set it over there…" Arthur panted, pointing to a table on the other side of them.

Watanuki looked up at Doumeki for an answer, only to find him doing the same thing. The bespectacled boy just sighed and avoided getting too close to the couple on the floor while putting the food on the table, as did Doumeki. After that, he didn't say anything more, and neither did Doumeki.

They went back to the kitchen and got two more plates. They went to the room next to Francis and Arthur's and knocked on the wall. Just in case…

"You're food's ready…" Watanuki said.

"C'mon in." he heard a deep voice say, and figured it was Heracles.

As a precaution, Watanuki had slid the door open slowly again, and he still ended lighting up like a Christmas tree. It was Heracles, along with Kiku. And even though the Greek knew they were there and _coming inside_, his lips were still gently laying kisses along Kiku's neck. Meanwhile, the Japanese man was quietly mewling and grabbing onto the larger man's arms, pulling him closer.

As Watanuki stared at the scene in front of him, it reminded him of when he and Doumeki had their first time. He could swear he felt Doumeki's gentle hands down his sides and it made him shiver. Since they didn't name a specific place to put the food, the two flustered boys placed the trays on the floor in front of the door and slid it back shut.

"God, how many times are we going to walk in on something like that…?" Watanuki mumbled, already on his way back to the kitchen. Doumeki didn't respond, for he was mentally panicking about his self control. He didn't know how many more _surprises _he could take before _he_ took Watanuki. After a few pokes to the head, he followed Watanuki to the kitchen to pick up more of the food.

The next room they went to was empty, so they figured they were in the bathroom. The next contained only one person, which was Alfred. "Hey you guys!" he shouted in a goofy way. Watanuki sighed when he figured everything was okay since there was only one person in there.

"Your food's ready." Doumeki said, also relieved, but not showing it of course.

Alfred smiled wide. "Awesome! Hey, Mattie, you can come out now!" he said, pulling Matthew's head up from under the covers.

"Oh, thank you, Al… I thought it was going to be someone else…" Matthew said in his quiet voice, smiling nervously. He and his brother looked up at the two boys, of which Alfred smiled at their shocked expressions.

"Mattie here is scared of everything. So he hides under the covers when someone's coming." he explained, smiling and trying to keep from laughing.

"Alfred…! D-don't tell them that…" Matthew stuttered.

Alfred waved a dismissive hand at his brother and looked back up. "Thanks you guys. We were just talking about getting somethin' to eat." He got up and took both plate from them, one in each hand. As he sat back down, Watanuki closed the door and lead Doumeki back to the kitchen.

'That wasn't as bad as I thought it would've turned out…' the Seer thought, grabbing another plate.

When they were coming back, the archer could hear noises that sounded a lot like moaning and groaning coming from the room beside Alfred and Matthew's, so to save them both from losing their minds, he quickly pushed Watanuki forward to the next room, which was occupied by Toris and Feliks.

The Seer glared at his Archer slightly before slowly slipping open the door and blushing instantly as the smell of sex entered his nostrils.

Looking inside, he could see Feliks smiling at Toris as they lay naked under the covers and whispered things to each other. Doing the same as he had with Heracles and Kiku, he simply put the plate on the floor beside their door and quickly left the premises. The Archer didn't get a chance to see; he was too worried about what could possibly be wrong with Watanuki. Setting the plate beside the other, he quickly followed after him.

When he had finally caught up with Watanuki, he had gone to Yuuko's room and was quietly asking her a favor. She contemplated his idea before she said, "Of course, Watanuki. I'm sure Maru and Moro wouldn't mind taking on the rest of the job. But, I do hope you know that-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll have to work _even longer_. I don't care. J-just please…" Watanuki pleaded.

"Go on. We'll take care of the rest of it." Watanuki quickly ran out the room, grabbing onto Doumeki's hand and dragging him with him. Once Yuuko was sure they were out of earshot, she pulled back out her portable screen that was in-sync with all the cameras she had set up in each of her guests' rooms earlier that day. "Oh-ho-ho~! Mokona, look at this _Berwald_ go! Tino will definitely have some trouble walking tomorrow~!" she sang, covering her nosebleed with her fan.

Once inside their room for the night, Watanuki was all over Doumeki, kissing him and trying desperately to get his uniform. Doumeki was surprised at how eager his Seer was acting, but didn't hesitate to kiss him back with the same hunger. After all, you can only walk in on people having sex so many times before you crack.

"Too m-many… buttons you idiot…" Watanuki panted against Doumeki's lips, getting frustrated.

"Sorry…" Doumeki muttered back, slowly pushing Watanuki onto the futon behind him. He laid on top of him, never breaking the kiss, sliding a hand up his shirt to rub at his nipples. He smirked when he heard his Seer's breath hitch, sticking his tongue deeper into his mouth.

Watanuki finally managed to get the buttons out of the way and pushed to shirt off of Doumeki's shoulders, glad he wasn't wearing a tank-top underneath it. He placed kisses along Doumeki's collarbone and sucked on the places that he knew he'd marked before. No harm in marking what was his, right?

The bigger boy bit back a groan and started to unbutton Watanuki's shirt. Since he had more patience than the other, even if he was about to explode, he got the shirt off much quicker than the other boy did.

He licked a trail down to his stomach, and right back up again. He latched his lips onto one of his nipples, pinching and rolling the other between his fingers. The small moans and the high mewls he was receiving encouraged him to go on. Soon, he was done with the one in his mouth and moved on to the other one, giving them the same treatment.

At some point unknown to both of them, they'd started rolling their hips against each other, heightening the pleasure even more. Doumeki slipped a hand into Watanuki's pants, smirking again as he gasped and tried to thrust into his hand. He firmly placed his hand on his thigh so he couldn't move all that much unless he really, really tried.

Moving his hand up and down, collecting all the pre-cum on his hand, Doumeki continued their open-mouthed kisses. The Seer moaned loudly into their kisses, not caring if anyone heard him. He needed this, dammit. Besides, no one else in this shop seemed to care if they got caught, why should he?

Doumeki squeezed once, twice, before quickening his hands movements. He reveled in his boyfriend's moans, and decided that it was a good time to remove the thing that were getting in the way the most: pants. He unzipped Watanuki's uniform pants and waited for Watanuki to arch up again to pull them down under his hips. The Seer managed to gain enough of his senses to be able to pull his own boxers off and feel the air around him blow over his heated body. "Ahn~" he moaned, leaning his head back into the mattress. "Sh-Shizu-ooh~! Shizuka… h-hurry…"

Doumeki heard his name and got even harder, if that was possible. He reluctantly removed his hand to assist his other hand in taking off his own pants and boxers. He was about to use his cum-covered fingers to prepare his boyfriend. But before he could even push them in his entrance, Watanuki smacked his hand away. He gave him a confused looked, of which Watanuki answered, "No, dammit…! Th-that'll take too long… j-just do it…"

"Bu-"

"Goddammit, Doumeki, if you don't fuck me dry, I'll _make _you!" Watanuki yelled. He tackled his boyfriend and toppled them over onto the floor so that he was on top and already aligned with his cock. He practically screamed as he sat down forcefully and Doumeki penetrated his unprepared opening. It may have hurt like a bitch, but it felt _oh-so good, _too.

Before the Archer could even ask if the Seer was okay, he was already bouncing on him, moaning wantonly and pushing on Doumeki's chest to rise himself higher. Now, being a man, Doumeki couldn't just ignore this _very sexy _side of Watanuki for long, and before he knew what he was doing, he was thrusting up in time with Watanuki rolling his hips, fucking him deeper. "Ngh… tight…" he groaned, grabbing Watanuki's hips.

"Ah-ahn~! Oh~! Yes~!" the seer moaned over and over, getting louder with each venture inside. A couple thrusts later, he got even louder. "Fuck! Yes, there! Oh, God, don't stop! Fuck me there!" he almost screamed, moving even faster.

Doumeki could feel Watanuki's walls squeezing around him and he knew his boyfriend was close. And although he had the temptation to, he didn't touch him like he usually did. Instead, all while still thrusting into that special spot, he turned them over onto their sides and thrusted even harder.

The last thing heard was a scream of "Shizuka~!" and a low grunt of "Kimihiro…!" as they came hard. They lay on the floor for a while before getting up and laying on their futon, cuddling in each other's arms as they warmed under the covers. "Sh-Shizuka…?" Watanuki asked, about to fall asleep.

"Yeah…?" the Archer asked, finding it a bit hard to stay awake himself.

"I think I was sexually frustrated…" he mumbled, then fell asleep. Doumeki smiled and took Watanuki protectively into his arms before falling asleep himself.

-_**Meanwhile, in the bath**_-

Feliciano and Ludwig were enjoying their after-sex high in the hot spring when they thought they heard someone screaming. "What was that?" Feli asked, feeling a little scared.

"… It was probably nothing…" Ludwig concluded after not hearing it again. Feli shrugged before his lips were captured in another kiss with the German.

-_**The Next Morning**_-

Yuuko smiled as she watched all the foreigners, plus Watanuki and Doumeki, walk in with cleverly or poorly hidden hickies and love bites on their necks and arms. She watched Watanuki escort them outside, where she then followed after him and sent them back home.

As they went back inside, Watanuki caught up with Yuuko and asked, "Why didn't you ask for payment for sending them back to their world?"

"They've already given me payment." she replied. Receiving a confused look from Watanuki, she smiled and pulled out a video tape she had conjured up the night before. Popping it into the VCR, she gained her second nosebleed of the morning and a rather healthy dose of laughter as Doumeki and Watanuki witnessed how she voyeuristically video taped each foreigner's sexcapade. And it all came boiling down to the rough, yet loving sex that the two boys in question shared. Watanuki's whole face lit up as he witnessed first hand what he looked and sounded like when he had sex. It made him wanna kill Yuuko, but get fucked again.

He looked up at Doumeki only to see that he seemed to be thinking the same thing. Besides, he didn't think he was fully cured of his pent-up frustration yet. He giggled when Doumeki picked him up bridal style and carried him down the hall to their guest room.

"Time for round 2, Mokona…!" Yuuko whispered to her furry companion as he pulled out a camcorder and snuck over to the door.

Being a voyeur was the best occupation ever.

_**END**_

A/N: So~ What do you think? Trust me, I was gonna put even more in here… but then I got super lazy and decided I didn't wanna anymore… Sorry, pplz. But! I did manage to put in the freaky hot sex between Watanuki and Doumeki like I wanted to, so that's gotta count for something, right? Right? Right. ^^


End file.
